Warren Cook
|Row 11 title = Status |Row 11 info = |Row 12 title = Died |Row 12 info = March 16, 2001 (movie) September 11, 2014 (real life) }} Warren Cook, also known as The Cook Book, Cook the Book, The Book Cook, and Book the Cook, or better known as TheCookwarren, TheWarren1995, MultiWarren95, MsWarren95, DownUnder1988, AnastasiaDisney, SeaDisney95, FunandFancyFree1990, SeaDisney1998, oceandisney2000, SeaDisney1998, MrWarrenCook34, SuperDisney94, TheWarren1998, Superwarren1998, WarrenWarren1998, WarrenCook37, AquaDisney1992, WaterDisney1996, PizzaDisney1993, BeachDisney1995, TheWarrenCook1999, MrWarrenCook1633, ToonDisneyNickShowsGuy, TheWarren1988, PoolDinsey1980, CokeDisney1948, WARREN1875, WarrenCook RealVHS, and Warren Cook which Caleb Adams thinks that he is actually GrandChase RealCook, is a bad user on YouTube who always create fake VHS openings and uploading them to Youtube. On January 2014, Warren Becames to UTUBETROLLPOLICE Offier. On March 2014, Warren Cook hates the GoAnimate version of Warren Cook from hating grounded videos. He is a very bad Youtuber blocked and terminated forever. He lives in the city of Los Angeles, California. He is also a member of The Gree Team. Trivia *He is the #1 Disney fan on YouTube. *Guyisbackable, Memy9909 and joshnew1000 have different versions, but joshnew1000 and SuperMalechi have different voices. The Guyisbackable's version is the first to be different, but to have same voice as the usual Warren "The Cook Book" Cook look. Later, Guyisbackable made a usual Warren look. *Sometimes he makes fake DVD openings, but sometimes he makes fake VHS openings, and sometimes he doesn't do anything, at all. *Warren Cook has both GoAnimate and Youtube accounts. *As depicted on the WarrenCook37's account, he started making fake VHS movie trailers. *One of the Warren fans call him a good fake VHS opener. *Most of the other Warren haters called him a VHS pirate which he pirates VHS tapes, DVDs, and Blu-ray Discs. They also called him copyrighted video stealer. *It is revealed that Lucas Cohn loves Warren Cook. *Warren Say Screw You All Made Grounding Video Out of Me! *Warren Goes to Make Movie in Warren Gets Ungrounding The Movie *He started making fake VHS openings in around 2012. *warren cook's HP and defense is 10000, but 1 for the imposter. *his fans are bullied. *Then Super Mega her She is Destroy of Taken Down of USA. *He is 19 years old and he was born on 12/04/95. *Warren Hads Wins: 20 And Loses: 92 *The Fun Begins was Warren Cook's first appearance. *He's a member of The Gree Team that has power to kidnap The Geo Team so he can make some fake VHS openings for Youtube. *The Geo Team Movie was his last old appearance, and so on he got burned to death. *He was deceased and died in The Geo Team Movie, because it was the same as Warren Gets Grounded: The Movie. *His first nickname was "The Cook Book", because Geo Guy called him so in any episode from The Geo Team. *His second nickname was "Cook the Book". *His third nickname was "Book the Cook". *His fourth nickname was "The Book Cook". *He is also appeared in The Geo Team Game. *Got Random? was his first new appearance when he got recovered from the Master Recovery Center machine. *'Running Gag:' By the time, Warren gets punched in the throat, he changed his voice into an American accent. When his voice changes back to normal after the thorat heals up, he can speak British again. Gag taken so far from New Team Members. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Family Guy Haters Category:Mario Bros Haters Category:Memy Fans Category:Disney Fans Category:An American Tail Haters Category:My Little Pony Haters Category:Disney Junior Fans Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alive characters